Seraph Lucifina
|-|Normal= |-|Human Disguise= |-|Labyrinth of Chaos= |-|Weakened= Summary Former seraph Lucifina is Luka's mom, Micaela's sister and the second great Seraph. She was the one who, 500 years ago, gave Heinrich Angel halo, which he used to defeat Black Alice. Her alias was Daystar, and it was feared by both angels and monsters alike. She named a unique skill after it, called the Daystar. She was an excellent warrior, and during the great monster wars she massacred untold numbers of monsters. But as time passed she began to disagree with Ilias. Eventually she fell in love with Marcellus, a descendant of Heinrich who lived on Ilias continent. She had enough of Ilias' ways, and because of both of these reasons she defied Ilias and left heaven. Micaela let her go because she didn't want to kill her sister. Ilias didn't like the fact that Lucifina was having a good life in the mortal world, so she sent a plague to force her into her angel form and make things harder for her. But Lucifina chose to die as a human. As a result, Ilias became so mad with grief that she sent the plague upon the entire village in which Lucifina lived. She still survives in alternate realities, however, which is evidenced by the Lucifina in the Labyrinth of chaos. If you select the Ilias route in Paradox, Lucifina and her sister, Micaela, come back to life, but in weakened states. Battle theme of Lucifina and the 7 archangels in MGQ Paradox. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 2-A, likely Low 1-C, potentially High 1-B Name: Lucifina, the second seraph, the fallen angel, the Daystar Origin: Monster girl Quest Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical abilities, Precognition, Light manipulation, Soul manipulation, Can ignore durability via holy energy attacks, Acausality, Medicine Mastery, Medicine Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Illusion Creation/Manipulation (Can create an illusionary afterimage of herself to confuse opponents via ninjutsu skills), Money Manipulation (Can cause actions to grant her far more money than she would normally get from them), Science Manipulation, Alchemy, All stats boosted while in certain environments, Reality Warping, Buff Negation, Element/Status Imbuing, Stat Manipulation (Can use buffs to increase his own stats, as well as use debuffs to decrease the stats of his enemies. Can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependant on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Probability manipulation, Nullifies any and all attacks that aren't one-shots when damaged enough, Health/stamina/magic drain, Ability to replenish stamina/magic power via damage and etc, Ability to affect incorporeal beings, Physical stat alteration, Resurrection, Flawless restoration, Elemental manipulation, Elemental immunity, Magic manipulation, Space manipulation, Non-corporeality, High-godly regeneration, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8), Magic nullification, Magic reflection, Death manipulation, Death manipulation resistance, Matter manipulation resistance, Poison immunity, Sleep inducement, Sleep inducement immunity, Time manipulation immunity, Perception manipulation immunity, Existence erasure resistance, Conceptual manipulation resistance, Soul manipulation resistance. Attack Potency: At least High Multiverse Level, likely Low Metaverse Level (Comparable to Micaela, her sister. Is superior to Luka. Battled the 6 ancestors numerous times during the great monster wars, and in one reality she and her sister succeeded in destroying them.), potentially High Hyperverse Level Speed: Immeasurable '''(Equivalent to Micaela. Can speedblitz beings who can speedblitz beings who have immeasurable speed themselves, such as Luka.) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable by nature of being a higher-dimensional entity Striking Strength: At least High Multiverse Level, likely Low Metaverse Level, potentially High Hyperverse Level Durability: At least High Multiverse Level, likely Low Metaverse Level (Comparable to Micaela. Scales to the 6 ancestors.), potentially High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Extremely high '(Comparable to Micaela) '| Immeasurable by nature of being a higher-dimensional entity. Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Very high(Comparable to Micaela, but inferior by a minor amount.) Weaknesses: Godly diseases in human form, could have instantly cured herself but she chose to face it as a human. Dark mana as an angel. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heavenly Strike' - An attack imbued with holy magic and light. *'Spiral Light Spear' - Spiral-shaped spears made of pure holy magic which move so fast that even beings with immeasurable speed have trouble dodging them. Durability-ignoring. *'Ninefold Rakshasa' - An extremely powerful skill which requires at least Seraphim-level power to perform. A physical attack that hits 9 times. *'Eternal Heaven' - An omnidirectional attack of light and holy power. Can possibly ignore durability. *'Daystar' - Lucifina invented this skill, which was later used by Luka to defeat goddess Ilias. Can be used as a powerful magic attack or an extremely dangerous counterattack. Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Light Novel Category:Video Game Category:Reality Warpers Category:Female Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Characters Category:Hax